<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in this picturesque place (fiction become reality) by buzzbug82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055955">in this picturesque place (fiction become reality)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82'>buzzbug82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance, Seho - LA Vacation, Sexual Content, just wanted to write some light fluff about them on vacation, you can think of this as AU since none of this actually happened anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They first met when Sehun was fourteen; bright eyes, shy and nervous.  The door swing opened and a boy walked in, steps assured and stance confident— unlike the rest of the anxious boys in the room. He walked past the wall mirror and stopped for a while to look at his own reflection to fix his immaculate hair. Sehun couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy, and in the back of his mind, he thought— how bold of him to show up late on his first day. </p><p> </p><p>“Admiration?” Chanyeol stared at him as if he lost his head. “You first saw him when you’re fourteen at the trainee studio and you thought you— admired him?”</p><p> <br/>Sehun and Junmyeon under the sun of Los Angeles. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[inspired by @oohsehun instagram post 190811]</p><p>[Title from 'Just Us 2' by EXO-SC]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in this picturesque place (fiction become reality)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment he stepped out of the car; the sun was shining brightly. The smell of the sea awakened his senses. Sweat was dripping behind his back, and his neck felt like burning. </p><p> </p><p>"Sunblock, Sehunnie."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun turned around to where Junmyeon was still sitting in the car, putting on his cap to avoid the sun. Sehun quickly took out the roll-on sunscreen that he kept in his bag, bending inside the car to apply it carefully on Junmyeon-- pulling and stretching the collar to put it over his neck, shoulders and hands. After he was done, Sehun straightened up and applied it all over his own arms and red neck. </p><p> </p><p>Patting the sunblock in his skin, Junmyeon got out of the car and stood beside Sehun, looking over the modern two-story house with the ocean as the backdrop from under his cap.</p><p> </p><p>“This is beautiful,” Junmyeon commented, and Sehun had to agree.</p><p> </p><p>“You two like it?” </p><p> </p><p>They turned to see Tiny-hyung coming out from the driver side of the car, smiling with glasses perched on his nose. “It’s perfect for a getaway from the cold, gloomy winter in SeouI, right? I can always recommend someplace else, but Sehun-ah specifically asked for a place with a private beach and this is the best place for you guys. How high maintenance,” he teased the dongsaeng.</p><p> </p><p>“Tiny-hyung,” Sehun whined, and Junmyeon grinned, agreeing on Sehun's high taste in luxury and comfort. They unloaded their luggage from the trunk and Tiny-hyung unlocked the front door; gesturing them inside. </p><p> </p><p>The interior was mostly modern and minimalistic, with the living room, a bedroom and an en-suite bathroom on the lower floor, while the kitchen, dining area and a jacuzzi tub are on the top floor. Junmyeon quickly ran to open the glass door at the other side of the living room, which led to a wooden deck with a swimming pool and an open garden. There's an iron rail that separates the garden from the private sandy, white beach. Sehun followed and joined Junmyeon, exclaiming at the beautiful outdoor scenery. </p><p> </p><p>“Wahh, look at the water, and the sky! And we have the whole beach to ourselves!” Sehun’s eyes wandered in amazement until they landed on the grinning Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“It will be more fun now that you know how to swim, we should race.” Junmyeon latched to Sehun’s arm, eyes turning crescent, his cheeks flushed in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun wondered if his own face looked the same, as he rubbed the smaller hand on his arm. “I’m going to win because I’m taller than you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yahh— swimming has nothing to do with height,” Junmyeon punched him lightly in the shoulder and Sehun laughed loudly; moving away to avoid the second punch.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you guys like the place,” Tiny said in satisfaction, throwing the house key on the coffee table. “The owner has the main key but this one is for you guys to use. Of course, you are free to use anything in this house as you like, as per rule-- any damage will be deducted from your deposit. The kitchen is fully equipped but it's empty though, you guys can have delivery if you are too lazy to go out to eat. But I can also take you guys out for grocery shopping.”  </p><p> </p><p>Sehun looked back at the hyung who had kindly volunteered to be their tour-guide for their entire trip. “Thank you, hyung. We are really grateful you help us in our last-minute demand,” Sehun walked back inside the house, taking both Junmyeon and his luggage and put them in their shared bedroom— well aware of how Tiny’s eyes followed his movement. “Yeah, I actually do want to see what the supermarkets in LA look like.”</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, I was surprised at first when you contacted me. Spontaneous vacation, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehunnie really likes LA since the last time we’re here,” Junmyeon briskly walked in, attaching himself back to Sehun’s arm. It's second nature to him now, and Sehun didn't have the heart to tell Junmyeon to tone it down in front of other people that's not used to them being— <em>them</em>. “After the concert, he just can’t wait to come back,” he raised an amused eyebrows at him.</p><p> </p><p>“This hyung, really—” Sehun shook his head. “You’re the one who was whining about there will be no sun in Seoul and kept talking about how you missed LA,”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon shrugged, turning his innocent face to Tiny. “I don’t know what he’s talking about,”</p><p> </p><p>Tiny laughed amusedly, but he nodded in understanding. He tended to many idols before; and lots of them liked the place for what Tiny thought— would be the same reason as these guys. “Okay, kids. Let’s go get something to eat and then we’ll stop by the supermarket for you, Sehun-ah.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+</p>
<hr/><p>+</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They first met when Sehun was fourteen; bright eyes, shy and nervous. The trainers had asked him and a couple of other kids to stay and wait in a studio and immediately left them to get to know each other. He had looked around, trying to dismiss the awkward atmosphere, when the door swing opened and a boy walked in, steps assured and stance confident— unlike the rest of the anxious boys. He walked past the wall mirror and stopped for a while to look at his own reflection to fix his immaculate hair. The boy didn't greet anyone, just moved around the studio as if he belongs there, stretching and glancing warily at the group from the corner of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy, and in the back of his mind, he thought— how bold of him to show up late on his first day. </p><p> </p><p>When the trainer appeared again, he gathered them up, and clasped a hand around the boy's shoulder and introduced him as their <em>sunbae</em> who is actually— an experienced trainee. Kim Junmyeon smiled and wished them all the best of luck and to work hard. </p><p> </p><p>Even with that smile, the boy seems hard to approach, and his demeanor was serious and intimidating. No newbies had the guts to try and be familiar with him. </p><p> </p><p>When the icebreaking ended and they were allowed to leave, suddenly Sehun realized Kim Junmyeon was walking towards him. "You're Oh Sehun, right? Let's work hard from now on. Feel free to ask me anything. Do you like bubble tea?" </p><p> </p><p>Sehun was so dumbfounded that he could only nod, even though he had never had bubble tea in his life. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon bought him his first bubble tea at a shop that is closed down a couple of years later, but he still remembered the concealed excitement on Junmyeon’s face when Sehun took his first sip of the bubble tea, and his satisfied nod when Sehun said it was delicious. </p><p> </p><p>Bubble tea became Sehun’s favorite drink. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun never felt anything like this before, he didn't know what name to give to the feeling he felt at the moment. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After a couple of months of training together and witnessed the elder’s determination, he decided to call that feeling— <em>admiration</em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>+</p>
<hr/><p>+</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>They had dinner at one of the famous restaurants in LA that Sehun couldn’t really remember the name— except they had pretty tasteful meals in a beautiful, chic interior; and Tiny-hyung was generous enough to treat them as their welcome gift. Junmyeon had asked about where they should visit as they already covered a lot of places the last time they had been there and Tiny fed him on LA's best kept secrets and latest, trendy areas. On their way back, Tiny stopped by the supermarkets as promised and Sehun had been excited at seeing all the foreign brands junk food and decided to buy bulks of them— filling the shopping cart with snacks— in which Junmyeon had whined because he couldn’t eat more than half of them because of his strict diet.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on vacation, boy. Let loose a little!” Tiny had said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon bit his lips, thinking hard and tempted. Sehun whispered in his ear that a day or two of eating wouldn’t harm him and he could always hit the gym again. </p><p> </p><p>“I will even keep the secret from Baekhyun so he won’t tease you,” Sehun had said, his breath came in huff against Junmyeon's ear. The elder, who was still pondering, looked up at him from under his lashes and Sehun tried to make his face seem trustful. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine, and you promise not to make a peep at both Baekhyun <em>and Chanyeol</em>," he said that while masking his face to stern and serious, and Sehun just nodded back, just as serious. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, Junmyeon decided to buy the one thing he had always craved for when he’s on diet; <em>ramyeon</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ramyeon</em>? You certainly are Seoul’s native, aren’t you?” Tiny patted Junmyeon’s back. “How about you?” He turned to Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really like it, but Junmyeonie-hyung eats well.” Sehun had replied, grinning at the flustered man.</p><p> </p><p>He took Junmyeon’s favorite brand of <em>ramyeon</em> from the shelf and put it on top of the mountain of snacks. “I’ll make this for you tomorrow.” Sehun said as he watched Junmyeon nodded in agreement and wandered off. Sehun quickly pushed the cart to follow him; since the supermarket was closing soon and he didn’t want to have to search for Junmyeon when they’re leaving. </p><p> </p><p>Tiny-hyung who was following them as well, suddenly reached out and pulled Sehun’s left hand. Sehun stopped on his track. The hyung just kept staring and checking his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“... What’s wrong, hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiny-hyung let go of Sehun's hand, eyebrows furrowed and shrugged. He walked ahead and pushed his glasses up. “Nothing, just thought you have a ring on your finger.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun was left dumbfounded with no idea what he was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Junmyeon popped his head from the other end of the aisle, gesturing at him. “Sehunnie! I found the pop tarts you’re looking for!”</p><p> </p><p>The puzzling moment before was quickly forgotten in favor of pop-tarts. </p><p> </p><p>It was late at night when Tiny dropped them off at the villa, reminding them he would come to pick them up early the next day. They both expressed their gratitude, said "thank you" and "see you tomorrow, hyung" when Tiny left; and Sehun and Junmyeon took separate showers and fell into the same bed for a deep sleep— exhausted from the flight and the excitement.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s how Sehun woke up to find a drooling Junmyeon next to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you need a vacation?” </p><p> </p><p>Sehun looked up from his phone, as a half-naked and damp Junmyeon entered his bedroom with a towel around his waist. Sehun kept his eyes above the waistline and waited until Jumyeon reached the bed and plopped beside him. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a droplet of water from his hair falling to his neck and making their way to his chest. “Vacation,” Junmyeon repeated, and easily plastered himself to Sehun’s side, snuggling into Sehun’s arm. Sehun automatically circled the elder’s shoulders; Junmyeon’s forehead hitting his chin and the scent of shampoo made his head dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think I need a vacation?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon looked up at him. “Baekhyun told me you have sleeping troubles again,”</p><p> </p><p>Damn that big mouth hyung. “Not really,”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon looked down, catching a glimpse of Sehun’s phone where it displayed an online shopping site. Junmyeon scrolled it down and tapped a shirt he fancied. “Why are you having sleep troubles again? Hasn't it been a while since you had them?”</p><p> </p><p>Four years, seven months and twenty days, to be exact. But who’s counting? “You know I don’t feel comfortable sleeping at places I’m not familiar with.” Sehun chose a size they both can wear and added the shirt into the shopping cart. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but Baekhyun said you have been like this for weeks. Is the dorm a place you’re not comfortable with?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun bit his lips. It's not weeks, it was only ten days of Junmyeon being gone from the dorm to stay at his family home and hang out with his group of friends. “I usually slept well; you know this. It's just sometimes I don't feel like sleeping,” then he turned to Junmyeon, frowning. “You will catch a cold with wet hair like this,”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon let out a sound similar to a small whine and hid his face into Sehun’s chest. “I’m too comfortable to move.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun sighed and got up to escape from Junmyeon's clutch. The elder clicked his tongue at the loss of warmth, but quiet down when Sehun returned with a hairdryer. Junmyeon leaned with his back to the headboard, as Sehun climbed into the bed, scooted close, and supported himself on his knees and heels in front of Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>The position made Junmyeon's face very close to his crotch, but Sehun ignored it and turned on the hairdryer as he dry his hyung's hair. Junmyeon just sat there, eyes closed and hummed appreciatively until he was done. Sehun tipped down and buried his nose into the smoothed out hair, with his lips on Junmyeon’s hairline. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s eyes trailed down to where Junmyeon had his towel on. “This needs to go, you can’t go to sleep like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon ran his fingers over Sehun’s biceps, up to his shoulders. “Help me, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when did you become so lazy?” Sehun muttered, but he dutifully got off the bed, put the hairdryer away and searched for something among his wardrobe. He could feel Junmyeon’s eyes following his movement.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun came back with a pair of shorts and a white shirt. He looked over at Junmyeon, who still hasn't moved an inch— a weird glint in his eyes. Sehun went back to kneeling at the edge of the bed, shuffling close until he had his knees on both sides of Junmyeon's calves.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon watched him as Sehun reached out and slowly undo the knot and tugged the towel off, exposing a naked Junmyeon and carelessly threw the offending piece of cloth to the side. He didn’t break their eye contacts and took pleasure in Junmyeon’s quiet but obvious blush on his cheeks when Sehun slowly lifted one of Junmyeon’s naked legs and slipped the shorts in, lifted the other and pulled it up passed the thighs, and forcefully raised Junmyeon's hips to place the shorts securely around the waist. </p><p> </p><p>His fingers were still lingering on Junmyeon’s hip bone after he was done; slowly trailing two fingers down, passing the belly button and below the waistband— when a voice called out from the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sehun-ah, a parcel comes for you. I think it was that one you ordered—” </p><p> </p><p>The voice cut off, and Junmyeon broke their eye contacts to shift his gaze behind Sehun. Sehun had to take a deep, steady breath before turning around.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol blinked rapidly between him and Junmyeon; mouth slacked with a big, black box in his hands. “Are you two doing something? Did I come at the wrong time? Do I need to walk away and lock the door?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon picked up a pillow and threw it at Chanyeol’s direction, but it never reached its target and fell sadly to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Sehun replied, as he straightened back and moved away from his compromising position. </p><p> </p><p>“How can I not when it looks like you’re about to—” Chanyeol cleared his throat when Sehun glared at him. “Right, anyway, here’s your parcel. I really don’t care what both of you are doing but wait until I’m out of the door, okay?” He put the box on the floor. Then stared at them until Sehun raised a questioning eyebrow. "Remind me again why you kicked Junmyeon-hyung out of the room if you two still sleep in the same bed?" </p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol-ah, don't you have a studio to attend to…?" Junmyeon groaned, waving him off. Chanyeol pouted and walked backwards while picking up the pillow and threw it back to the bed, before pulling the door close with a click. </p><p> </p><p>He really did just <em>lock the door</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun snorted and went to pick up the box. He read the box's label as he brought it to the bed, sitting beside Junmyeon. He heard shoes shuffling at the front door and the sound of a door being shut, meaning Chanyeol has finally left the dorm. </p><p> </p><p>"What is that?" Junmyeon asked as Sehun opened the box. "Ah, it's that jacket you showed me last month," Junmyeon picked it up, admiring the design. "I will be stealing this from you every once in a while, just warning you."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun put the box away. "Sure," it's not like he ever mind, they had been sharing clothes for far too long anyway. Sehun was only glad they both could pull off each other's clothes even though they have different sizes. </p><p> </p><p>Then his eyes trailed back down to Junmyeon's torso and his hand purposely reached out to slip two fingers into the shorts' waistband, tugging it slightly. Junmyeon's eyes flickered down. </p><p> </p><p>He was not about to back off just because a certain someone who wasn't supposed to be in the house ruined the moment. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun stared at the growing bulge in interest. His own was supporting a similar problem. "There's no one else in the house, right?" His mouth started to salivate so god help him if Junmyeon didn't give him an answer—</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon folded the jacket and put it on the bedside drawer and laid down with his hands stretched above his head. His hair splayed like a dark halo on Sehun's pillow, eyes hooded while he did that thing he did with his tongue. "No, no one."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun turned and immediately hovered above Junmyeon, capturing his lips in a kiss. Junmyeon easily melted into Sehun’s mouth, bringing up his hands to thread his fingers in the black hair before Sehun pulled away momentarily, only to kissed downward, <em>down, down</em>— pulling off the shorts to bite at a flesh on Junmyeon’s thigh, and licked, and swallowed— until Junmyeon tightened his hold on his hair, bulked and let out the most beautiful moan that Sehun ever heard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun was startled from his thoughts when he heard the familiar voice. He turned to face Junmyeon blinking at him, eyes bleary from sleep. The sun shining from the large, open windows, splashed against his fair skin— making his moles more visible; and turned his brown hair almost blond.</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Sehun replied, instinctively. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon smiled lazily. “Then why don’t you wake me?” He scooted closer, until he had his head on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun brushed his nose against Junmyeon’s temple. </p><p> </p><p>“I like you sleeping,”</p><p> </p><p>A punch landed on his arm, but it wasn’t painful and Sehun was too used to it that he just chuckled. “Is that a diss?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I know you’re tired.” Sehun reached to the bedside table, grabbing his phone to look at the time. They really need to get up if they really wanted to make it in time before Tiny-hyung arrives to drive them to Koreatown. “You might not know this, but you get grumpy when you’re tired. You’re just really good at hiding it.”</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Junmyeon didn't deny it— he knew it was true. “How do you sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Sehun started to push Junmyeon a bit to the side, so he could get up— though reluctantly. He stretched his long limbs, massaging the crick in his neck, and turned to look back at Junmyeon who was still rolling on the bed— sleep mused in his ratty old white shirt, and Sehun thought— <em>home</em>. “Maybe I just need a vacation, like you said.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon smiled warmly, his eyes were lovely and <em>Sehun is in</em>—</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung told you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smiled back. “You are. You’re right.” He stood and started walking to the other side of the room, before stopping as if he was thinking of something. "Well, not always anyway. Sometimes you have questionable taste on food."</p><p> </p><p>He heard Junmyeon cursed from the bed when he entered the bathroom and smirked. Sehun took his toothbrush and stared at his naked torso in the mirror. “By the way, do you still want your <em>ramyeon </em>breakfast? It’s quite late and I don’t want Tiny-hyung to wait on us.”</p><p> </p><p>There was the sound of zipper opening and a heavy ‘thud’ on the bed. Junmyeon must have been up already, digging his luggage for his outfit of the day. “Let’s just have some toast, we have bread, right? We’ll just have <em>ramyeon</em> tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of water running might have drowned his voice, so Sehun shouted through the open door. “Sure, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+</p>
<hr/><p>+</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Living in a one bedroom apartment that acts as a dorm full of hectic, noisy and insecure boys— that they have to sleep close side by side because there wasn't enough space— wasn't very ideal No matter where they go in the apartment, there's always people and they had to squeeze to sit on the floor for every meal. That's just how it was. </p><p> </p><p>So, he didn’t know how intimate it is to share a room with someone until he and Junmyeon became roommates. </p><p> </p><p>When they moved to a bigger apartment, he had persuaded Junmyeon that he didn't like sleeping alone and the rest of the boys were too noisy to share rooms with. Junmyeon willingly became his roommate as "he is the leader"; and they continued even when all the members each got their own personal room. </p><p> </p><p>The manager did once asked if Junmyeon wanted his own room, but Junmyeon just grinned and said "Sehunnie doesn't like sleeping alone" while blinking his big eyes cutely at the maknae, and Sehun just rolled his eyes acting as if he was annoyed even though he was the one begging to be in a room with Junmyeon in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>If it’s other people, they would have ignored the maknae's request and ordered him to room with another younger ones. But Junmyeon was not <em>other people</em>— and Junmyeon's reputation as a good leader was not just for show. </p><p> </p><p>Being roommate with Junmyeon had their own pros and cons. The pros? Sehun got to ogle without any distraction— there's not a single part of Junmyeon's body that he didn't know; the mole on his upper lip, the freckles on his neck, the scar on his leg, all of Junmyeon's shapes and sizes— he memorized them all. He asked for cuddles and Junmyeon readily opened his arms. They waited until the other came home safely before sleeping, and even then they would talk until late at night. If he's in luck, he would get one or two kisses in the forehead too. </p><p> </p><p>The cons? Of course, it was the mess that was growing like fungus in their room— as well as being the only person who knew how Junmyeon would frequently have hours and hours of late night phone calls, speaking softly and chuckling fondly to the other person; like a perfect image of a lovesick puppy.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing out here? I thought you said you were going to sleep?" Jongin asked curiously, when he saw a sulky Sehun stormed into the kitchen and opened the fridge harder than necessary. Baekhyun, who was sitting at the dining table next to Jongin, also stared at him in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>"Obviously not," Sehun grumbled. He took out an orange juice and poured down a glass. "How can I sleep when <em>someone</em> won't stop talking on the phone for hours on end?" </p><p> </p><p>"Junmyeon-hyung?" Jongin asked, then his eyes turned gentle. Sehun almost forgot Jongin had a soft spot for their leader. "Don't be harsh on him. You can sleep in my room if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"Yah—" Baekhyun suddenly leaned over, whispering curiously. "Sehun-ah, who was he talking to this late at night? Is it a girl?" </p><p> </p><p>Sehun frowned. "I— I don't think so? I don't know. The voice doesn't sound like a girl though—"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, pity." Baekhyun shrugged, before going back to eat his pizza. </p><p> </p><p>Ugly feelings started to rise, and the feeling grew until it won’t stop gnawing at his heart. Sehun started to become even clingier, whining whenever Junmyeon didn’t pay attention to him, calling him every hour as he possibly could, and somehow, proudly thought that no matter how many hours Junmyeon spent on the phone with that person, at the end of the day, it was him who could fall asleep surrounded by Junmyeon’s scent.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time Sehun ever felt anything like this, and he didn't know what name to give to the feeling he felt at the moment. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Some time passed, and he decided to call that feeling— <em>jealousy.</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>+</p>
<hr/><p>+</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They spent about an hour going around Koreatown, as Tiny pointed at some places they would find interesting; it doesn't actually look like they were back in South Korea— the vibe was there, though nothing beats its native hometown— but it still had its charms and vibrant atmosphere. After that, they went to get some food at a place called "Audrey at the Hammer"; and they managed to book a table at its spacious and open-air area. It was situated within a museum—and when Junmyeon heard that, he started checking out the place— undoubtedly would want to go for a visit. So Sehun surprised him instead by fanning Junmyeon with a ticket entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun noticed Tiny's smile when Junmyeon laughed and leaned heavily on Sehun while trying to catch the ticket. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, here you go." Sehun let him have the ticket, letting his arm relaxed along the back of the seat, just behind Junmyeon. </p><p> </p><p>The waiters came to serve their orders. The food was good enough— as they ordered some salad and soup, BLT and roast turkey sandwich, with two beers and a house-made soda. Their topic of discussion at the lunch turned to museums, as Tiny-hyung suggested a couple of museums and galleries that Junmyeon might like. His eyes were shining— probably already thinking about what outfit to wear to those museums so he can take pretty pictures. Sehun didn't really have any objection; his only intention for the holiday was just to rest and <em>Junmyeon</em>— and he already got both of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys sure you don’t mind?” Tiny-hyung asked as he drove to drop them back at the villa— back from museum visits and sightseeing along the streets like locals do. There were some emergencies at work, and he had to come in tomorrow to sort it out. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you should go tend to your business.” Junmyeon leaned over from between the front seats. “We were thinking about going shopping anyway, and we can use the car in the garage, right? Sehunnie can drive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, hyung. It’s fine.” Sehun agreed, scrolling on his phone from the passenger’s seat. “Besides, you don’t want to be there when Junmyeon-hyung does his shopping. It’s brutal.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon reached to pull on his ear, and Sehun ignored him in favor of watching a funny video that Chanyeol sent on the group chat. Tiny-hyung just shook his head at both of them.</p><p> </p><p>The weather was still nice and warm when they arrived; despite there's just an hour before sunset. They spent so much time going around unknown and free— taking pictures and strolling around— that Sehun felt like he's in a dream. </p><p> </p><p>A dream that he never wanted to wake up from. </p><p> </p><p>When they walked into the villa, both Sehun and Junmyeon were greeted by the living room bathed in glowing orange from the glass windows. It was beautiful that it took Sehun's breath away. He looked to his side and caught Junmyeon mid-striping to his boxer. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, we still have time before the sun sets. We have a whole private beach and we still haven’t used it.” Junmyeon said, taking off his watch and shoes. Sehun had to agree, so he immediately followed suit— ignoring the pile of clothes in the middle of the living room; as they strode outside and pushed the gate towards the beach. </p><p> </p><p>The sky was a mixture of pink and golden, and the sound of waves brought tranquility— and Sehun thoroughly enjoyed the feel of sands beneath his feet. Junmyeon jumped into the water first; swimming away before coming up from the water and pushing his hair back— droplets splashed around his figure like diamonds, wet body glistened under the twilight, and dark hair plastered on his forehead and nape. He looked far too lovely and Sehun was suddenly too self-aware of how he was deprived of that skin for the whole forty-eight hours.</p><p> </p><p>Running into the waves, he swam into the sea, catching up with the distracted Junmyeon, before throwing his arms around the elder’s waist from the back. Junmyeon shrieked in surprise, holding on to Sehun’s arms as strong waves pushed his back into Sehun's chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to cheat?” Junmyeon huffed, out of breath because he was laughing too hard.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun grinned— Junmyeon had his head rested on Sehun’s shoulder; showing no sign of getting away as they let the wave rock them gently. “How am I cheating when I don’t even try to? And besides—” he leaned forward, cheek against cheek. “I’m always winning.”</p><p> </p><p>A hand reached to tug on Sehun’s hair, as Junmyeon turned to the side to connect their lips. Sehun smiled into the kiss, inhaled loudly and tried to taste Junmyeon’s mouth as much as he could. His hands started to roam freely; two fingers pulling on a nipple until the elder gasped into his tongue, a hand brushed over the hard abs and down to lightly gripped on Junmyeon’s hard-on— Sehun was growing dizzy with want and all he could think about was Junmyeon’s lips, Junmyeon’s taste, Junmyeon’s skin—<em>. </em></p><p> </p><p>He turned the elder around without detaching their lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, you’re making me—” Sehun breathed out but Junmyeon wouldn’t let him talk; only pulling him impossibly closer by the neck and kissing him hard. Sehun struggled for a while to pull both their shorts down under the water and lined them up together with his big hand.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon pulled away from the kiss for a moment, just to stare at Sehun’s face with blown-out eyes, stroking his cheek. And Sehun’s heart almost burst out. “You’re <em>really</em> driving me crazy.” He said with gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny,” Junmyeon muttered, pressing his lips over Sehun’s chin over and over. “I feel the same way about you,”</p><p> </p><p>They kissed again, and Sehun’s hand closed over both of them; starting a rhythm as they sighed into each other’s mouths.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+</p>
<hr/><p>+</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once, he heard his father whisper to his mother how Sehun was probably a late bloomer. He was almost twenty; and doesn’t seem to show any interest in dating (despite his busy trainee schedule). Sehun had shrugged it off and didn’t think further as he carried on picking his bag to go for his practice.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like he never had wet dreams like other boys before, but usually those dreams were faceless and he didn’t think much about it. The first time he woke up from a wet dream accompanied with a raging hard-on— with the face of the person still lingered at the back of his head— was a few months after his twentieth birthday and sleeping next to Junmyeon. </p><p> </p><p>His only relief was that Junmyeon who had fallen asleep clinging to Sehun the night before, had rolled over to the other side of the bed and curled into a fetal position and never noticed his problem. Sehun had quickly got up and locked himself in the bathroom for a full half an hour of cold shower. </p><p> </p><p>When he finally walked out, Junmyeon was wide awake, sitting on the bed with his knees folded against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning," Junmyeon said, his voice hoarse from sleep. "You're up early."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun swallowed and glad he was mostly calm before making up an excuse about being hungry as he's searching for clothes to wear while avoiding eye contacts. Luckily, Kyungsoo had come into the room to urge them to breakfast and said that all the food would be gone if they didn't hurry, and Sehun took the chance to rush out of the room before Junmyeon could say anything. </p><p> </p><p>He succeeded in avoiding Junmyeon for three weeks before Baekhyun called him out. </p><p> </p><p>"Junmyeon-hyung was upset and said you don't talk to him much and didn't even sleep in your shared bedroom. He asked me and Chanyeol if this is what teenage rebellion looks like," Baekhyun stopped trying to destroy his computer keyboard and swirled around in his gaming chair to face Sehun who was reading a comic book on the bed. "Are you angry with Junmyeon-hyung?" </p><p> </p><p>Sehun really did not know how to lie, so he buried his nose into the comic book's pages. "No, I'm not angry." </p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a beat, before Sehun realized Baekhyun had moved to sit beside him. "Are you embarrassed with Junmyeon-hyung?" </p><p> </p><p>Sehun didn't reply. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm right, aren't I?" </p><p> </p><p>Still no reply. </p><p> </p><p>"You know you don't have to feel guilty, it's common especially at your age." Baekhyun patted his knee, and Sehun felt his ears burnt. "And so what if the one you're attracted to is the same gender? The world is not black and white."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun slowly put down his comic book. His cheeks flushed red and his eyes started tearing up. "I'm not weird, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh god, no." Baekhyun gasped in shock, immediately pulling Sehun's head to his chest, smothering him in his embrace. "Not at all, and if anyone says anything like that, I'll punch them for you. I know taekwondo."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun had to giggle, letting the tears fall to his cheek. It was the first time he felt a surge of relief flooded his chest after weeks of struggling within himself. He had known he felt some kind of attraction towards Junmyeon, but to be having a wet dream over him was a new kind of realization. "But it's so shameful— you're not supposed to think… <em>that way</em>— about your own leader, right?" He muttered into Baekhyun's shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense, you can't help it." Baekhyun rocked him back and forth. Sehun was growing taller, but Baekhyun still treated him like a small, precious <em>dongsaeng</em>. "Besides, I'm sorry to say this but it's actually no secret about how you feel about him."</p><p> </p><p>Surprised, Sehun shot up from his awkward position in Baekhyun's chest as the elder just shrugged. Before he could retaliate, Junmyeon suddenly appeared at the bedroom door with a bag, knocking politely on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun froze, he just hoped Junmyeon didn't hear any of their conversation earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you two. I'm going out for a bit. If you guys want anything to eat…" then he turned to Sehun and his eyebrows furrowed deeply. "What is going on, why are you crying?" Junmyeon was immediately by Sehun's side, wiping away the tears with his thumb while glaring at Baekhyun. "Are you bullying Sehun?" </p><p> </p><p>"What? I'm just trying to—" Baekhyun sighed and motioned to them. "Junmyeon-hyung, I think you need to tell him what you told the rest of the hyungs. You don't need to tell me because I can figure it out on my own, but not him." He pointed at the maknae. "He has the right to know." </p><p> </p><p>Sehun watched as it was Junmyeon’s turn to freeze, knuckles clenched tightly. </p><p> </p><p>And with that, Baekhyun walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun stared at Junmyeon, eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me what?" </p><p> </p><p>Trying to avoid his eyes, Junmyeon sighed and ran a hand over his face and hair, messing up the coiffed bangs. He gingerly took Sehun's hand, gently pressing his thumb over the pulse. </p><p> </p><p>Three days later, Sehun was introduced to a tall, handsome man with short, black hair and broad shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>The man smiled as he shook Sehun's hand. "Junmyeon told me a lot about you."</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, it was not jealousy anymore. Watching Junmyeon smiled easily and affectionately at the man as the man looked at Junmyeon as if he's holding the world; Sehun immediately knew what he felt. </p><p> </p><p>He felt— <em>heartbroken</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+</p>
<hr/><p>+</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After their little session in the sea, the sun has disappeared behind the horizon, leaving a dark sky with visible stars. They quickly trudged back inside shaking from the cold sea air, thankful for the beach towel near the pool or else they would be freezing— and Sehun turned on the heat system in the villa and went upstairs to fill in the hot tub while Junmyeon went to the kitchen to make tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see what car we have in the garage?” Junmyeon turned when Sehun was done with the tub, with the towel still wrapped around his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I checked it out this morning, it’s a convertible.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon’s eyes grew wide, a hint of smile on his lips. “Convertible?”</p><p> </p><p>“A modern, <em>air-conditioned</em>, <em>auto</em> convertible,” Sehun laughed, his shoulders shook as he knew Junmyeon was thinking about their last road-trip from LA to Las Vegas with the antique car for their Tourgram show. “We just need to make sure the sunroof is up so we don’t have to bother taking it up and down.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon turned back to the kettle, clearly amused from the way his cheeks burst. They had takeaway pasta and some lasagna, so Sehun served them in plates and brought them beside the bubbling hot tub. He slowly sat in the water, feeling his cold body starting to warm up and deeply sighed into the air. </p><p> </p><p>"We're going out to Rodeo Drive tomorrow right?" Pouring the tea into two cups, Junmyeon walked over to where the jacuzzi was at the other end of the floor, and offered Sehun a cup. "I want to buy shoes," </p><p> </p><p>Sehun thanked him as he accepted the drink. He would undeniably crack open a can of beer later though. “Sure, we'll go out shopping tomorrow." He then realized Junmyeon was staring at him. "What's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon shook his head as he sat at the edge of the tub. "I wonder what Jongdae would say if he sees you like this,” he motioned at Sehun's laid-back posture, arms spread over the tub with the bubbles around him. </p><p> </p><p>"He would say I’m like an old man,” Sehun raised an eyebrow when he heard Junmyeon sighed. He strained his neck to look up at Junmyeon towering above him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, according to them, we both are,” he pouted and looked down at Sehun, putting his head on his folded knees. “I’m just a serious person, I’m not <em>that</em> old.” </p><p> </p><p>Reaching up, Sehun stroked the soft cheek and nudged his chin. “No, you’re not, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet talker,” Junmyeon smiled and leaned down to kiss Sehun’s forehead. “Now where’s my dinner?” </p><p> </p><p>They had a small dinner by the tub, with Sehun sitting in the water while Junmyeon sat at the edge, sharing the pasta and lasagna between them. When they finished, Sehun got up to fetch a beer from the fridge and a tube that they brought in their bag. Junmyeon was still sitting at the edge when he came back.  The steam from the tub made his figure looked heavenly; his pale back was a contrast with the dark backdrop from the glass windows.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun took a sip of the beer, swallowed and sank back down into the water, before his arms circled around Junmyeon's torso and dragged him into the tub, splashing hot water everywhere. The elder yelped in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit! I'm all wet again."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're mad because?" Sehun titled his head at the elder. Junmyeon just glared at him. </p><p> </p><p>"I need to take a shower and wash away— <em>everything</em>." Junmyeon warily looked down at his stomach and Sehun held in a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking of something else," Sehun turned to the side, nosing down his neck— lingering up to nibble on the shell of his ear. He could feel Junmyeon shuddered in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"We just had— in the ocean, <em>just an hour ago</em>—" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you complaining?" </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon leaned forward, exposing the back of his neck. Sehun didn't hesitate to bend down to kiss and worried the flesh, and Junmyeon moaned softly, encouraging him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I didn’t say that, Sehunnie— <em>please</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Hearing that, Sehun grabbed the lotion he brought with him next to the can of beer, smeared his fingers with the gel and reached into the water and behind Junmyeon. </p><p> </p><p>"It feels— weird, in the water," Junmyeon said, lips pursued tightly as he tried to concentrate on Sehun's fingers. </p><p> </p><p>"Good weird, or bad weird?" Sehun asked, rubbing his back in hope to be a comforting gesture. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon jumped a little, moaning softly when the fingers finally hit a particular spot. "Definitely not bad weird."</p><p> </p><p>Soon they were naked in the hot tub, and after Sehun made sure he had loosened him up enough, Junmyeon turned to face him and slowly sank down to him, his breath catching at the sudden fullness. </p><p> </p><p>When Junmyeon opened his eyes, they were shining and glossy, and Sehun felt like a treasure and fell deeper. He knew all the way Junmyeon looks at people who <em>'belong'</em> to him. And called him narcissist, but Sehun believed those eyes shine the brightest when they were on him.</p><p> </p><p>He buried his face into Junmyeon’s neck, breathing him in deep. How he wished he could buried himself inside Junmyeon’s heart and never let go.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>My love</em>...” His whisper was so quiet, and thought Junmyeon didn’t hear him, but the elder dropped a gentle kiss on his cheek and Sehun smiled into the skin. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun made it his mission to leave trails of blues on Junmyeon’s neck and shoulders as the elder worked himself on the man's cock— groaning and sobbing for release as Sehun held tight on his hips. When Junmyeon grew tired and let out a loud, frustrated whine, Sehun finally gripped the man's thighs, told him to hold on tight; and raised carefully from the tub. With both arms securely around Junmyeon, Sehun carried him— still buried deep— all the way down to the bedroom and threw Junmyeon into the soft sheet.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon whimpered at the change of position but Sehun already pushed his legs over his chest, before setting a fast pace to chase the pleasure. All he could hear was Junmyeon's whimpers; his mouth was still fresh from the taste of Junmyeon's skin; his head felt lightheaded by their mingling scents and the intense feeling of being inside <em>his beloved</em>— He almost <em>sob</em>; there were tears at the corner of his eyes, and suddenly Junmyeon was there; reaching up to pull Sehun's head down, crashing their lips together. They both grunted into each other's mouths, before coming together. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night felt like a dream come true; they held each other tight as they went for another round, gentler and slower— and after slowly coming down from the bliss, Sehun had made his way to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth and went back to bed to clean Junmyeon up carefully, before wiping himself and fell into deep sleep. </p><p> </p><p>When he woke up the next day, Sehun wished he never did so the dream could last longer. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+</p>
<hr/><p>+</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a tough couple of years for all of them. Almost all of them grew so sensitive that they couldn't go on a family meeting without someone crying on the spot. Sehun would know this fact the best; since he was the one who always ended up crying the most. </p><p> </p><p>But Junmyeon seldom did. Whenever one of the members tear up, he would come to give them some encouraging words and hold them tightly. It didn't always work, as sometimes the member would push him away or ignored him. But he never stopped trying to offer them comfort; even if it's just a little. </p><p> </p><p>But it's not like he never cried. Sehun was the witness of that. </p><p> </p><p>It happened one night when Junmyeon got back from an outing, looking a bit down and absent minded. It was a rare night of Sehun being the only one in the dorm, as he was too tired to do anything that day and even declined Chanyeol's invitation to go out to drink. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Sehun called out from where he was lying in the bed, watching a youtube video on his phone. Junmyeon staggered in and dropped his bag and jacket on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"You're still up?" </p><p> </p><p>Sehun stared at him, feeling like something was not quite right. "It's still early," it was barely ten pm. "Are you okay? Are you drunk?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't drink," Junmyeon waved his hand dismissively, toeing away his socks. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, fine," Sehun rolled his eyes, it was better to agree when Junmyeon was being stubborn, though he knew it was a lie because he could smell the distinct whiff of alcohol from the elder. "Did you have fun with your boyfriend, at least?" </p><p> </p><p>Sehun tried to ignore the knot in his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>There was silence, and when Sehun looked up from his phone, Junmyeon was staring at him, eyes wide as saucers. </p><p> </p><p>"What boyfriend?" </p><p> </p><p>Now, Sehun was definitely certain that something is not right. </p><p> </p><p>"Him, of course? I thought he was your boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon fluttered, his mouth gape as if he was caught off guard. “What, no? What made you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun looked back at him, confused. “I mean, you introduced him to me…? And the way you both looked at each other--” he noticed Junmyeon’s cheeks growing red. “Or am I wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're wrong." There was finality in his tone, that made Sehun clamped his mouth. Junmyeon's mouth has turned into a line. He was angry. "We're good friends. That's all we would ever be. That's what he <em>decided</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em>, so Sehun had it right <em>and wrong</em> at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon tossed his phone on the bed, and Sehun was glad it didn't bounce off from the impact. "And I wasn't with him, I went to see the managing directors of the company."</p><p> </p><p>That made Sehun sit up, alarmed. "What? What happened?" Junmyeon meeting their bosses could only end up in good or bad news. </p><p> </p><p>"I just needed to have a serious talk with them," Junmyeon turned around, started to take off his clothes. "There were things they did to you guys that I didn't agree on."</p><p> </p><p>"Then, if it's about all of us, shouldn't we all be there with you, to support you?" Sehun bit his lower lips, trying to surpass his own frustration. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon glared back. "I'm the leader, it's my responsibility. And why should I let you guys be there when all they did was to lecture me for two hours straight before I made a deal with them?" He finished undressed and took a towel from the rack. "I'm going to take a shower, it's been a long day." </p><p> </p><p>"Wait—" Sehun climbed off the bed, trying to stop him. "Wait, hyung— what <em>deal</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>But Junmyeon ignored him, strode to the bathroom and closed the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," Sehun hit the mattress with his fist, frustrated and worried. This had happened before. Back when they were not brave enough, they had to lose so many things before Junmyeon finally snapped and put down his foot. However, it came with a price. Whenever Junmyeon sternly didn't agree on something, the board would compromise with him, but it always ended up with somebody losing something. </p><p> </p><p>But it always seems the members weren’t affected, and Sehun was afraid to know what actually they had lost.</p><p> </p><p>He contemplated on texting Minseok and Yixing and telling them about what Junmyeon did. Maybe it's because Minseok was older and Yixing was same-aged, but it seems Junmyeon always told them everything about things that he thought the young ones shouldn't worry about. And he listened to them as well. </p><p> </p><p>It hurt a bit though; just because he's the youngest, doesn't mean he's useless. He's a big boy, Junmyeon didn't need to protect him all the time. </p><p> </p><p>When Sehun was still thinking about what he should do, he suddenly realized that an hour had passed. And Junmyeon still didn't come back from shower. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun's gut was telling him to go check.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung?" He called in a gentle voice, looking at the door. He didn't receive any reply, and he was growing nervous. So he pushed the door, and luckily, they got so used to Baekhyun's old habit of breaking in to shower together, that Junmyeon didn't even think about locking the door.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stepped into the bathroom. The shower was running, and it was so fogged up that he couldn't see a thing. </p><p> </p><p>"Junmyeon?" He walked straight into the shower stall, and immediately spotted the elder crouching at the corner, curled into a ball with shaking shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit— Junmyeon," His heart was beating fast, as he dashed to the leader’s side; ignoring the fact that he was getting wet too. Sehun held his shoulders and turned him to the side. Junmyeon had his head down, but Sehun knew he had been crying in the shower all along. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Junmyeon whispered to the floor, sobbing quietly; his shaking didn’t subdue even though Sehun kept rubbing his shoulders. "I'm a useless leader and guardian. Maybe if it isn't for me, all of you would be treated better."</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time Sehun felt his blood run cold. "Never, it's never your fault," Sehun wished he knew what to say to make it better. But at that moment, he started to panic at Junmyeon's state. The elder was mumbling nonsense, and he could barely speak because he couldn't catch any breath between sobbing. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun glanced down. And something snapped. Maybe it's the way Junmyeon looked so haunted and miserable, or maybe it's just how angry he felt. But he suddenly gained some strength to shove away his panic, and started to act. </p><p> </p><p>Turning off the water, Sehun snatched two dry towels and wrapped Junmyeon tightly in a cocoon. He carefully lifted Junmyeon from the floor with one arm around his back, and one arm under his knees, and carried him to their bedroom while Junmyeon was still hiccupping. Once he had Junmyeon seated on the bed, he quickly dried off the elder, at the same time grabbing a random shirt and shorts that he found on the floor that he was sure was clean enough to dress Junmyeon. All while muttering words that he wished were comforting enough— and rubbing his back and shoulders to warm him up. Luckily, there was a water bottle on their nightstand so Sehun gave him a drink to calm his nerves from the alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun used the time while Junmyeon was drinking to change out of his own wet clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon looked exhausted after managing to calm down; his eyelids dropped heavily. Gently, Sehun heaved him up to arrange his body properly on the bed, tucking him tightly. Sehun waited until he made sure Junmyeon had really fell asleep, before sighing and relaxed his stance. </p><p> </p><p>Having a person you care deeply nearly break down in front of you was one of the scariest things in the world, especially when it was well-known that the person had always been strong-minded. </p><p> </p><p>Still, Sehun didn't know what deal Junmyeon made with the board. Even the next morning, when Junmyeon woke up with a splitting headache and slight fever, Sehun nursed him thoroughly without asking anything about the night before. He knew Junmyeon remembered everything, with the way he tried to avoid Sehun. But Sehun kindly ignored the signs— he made warm drinks and gave medicine, putting a damp towel over his forehead, casually pulling him into a one-arm hug and kept talking about the nonsense that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had gotten themselves into, the new menu Kyungsoo created, how Minseok nagged about their messy room, and all the members' stories. </p><p> </p><p>He was in the middle of talking about Yixing when he finally saw a hint of smile on Junmyeon’s face.</p><p> </p><p>When it was around noon, the members started coming home, and Junmyeon was well enough to greet them, acting as if nothing was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>"I should start meeting new people," Sehun muttered while they were having lunch together, quiet enough to only be heard by Jongin who was sitting next to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Jongin looked surprised. "Why? I thought you were doing fine? You're sociable enough, and you have lots of friends."</p><p> </p><p>"I need more friends," he replied, gripping the chopsticks tight. Powerful, influenced friends. People who have voices. People who he can trust. </p><p> </p><p>In the world they're living in, that's the only way he knew how to protect Junmyeon. To protect himself. To protect all of them. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at where Junmyeon was sitting next to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, listening to them chattering while playing with the porridge. No one mentioned the dark bruises under his eyes; they all thought he was just tired. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun refused to think Junmyeon is weak, because he's not. He's one of the strongest people Sehun ever met. </p><p> </p><p>But being strong doesn't mean you have to fight alone. </p><p> </p><p>In a way, Sehun was thankful that the leader at least trusted him enough to show his vulnerability in front of him. No matter what, Junmyeon is someone precious to him, and he would try his hardest to help him.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he had to let go of something, just like he knew how Junmyeon had to let go of something. </p><p> </p><p>"Sehunnie sacrificed a lot for the members." Junmyeon said later on in an interview, staring at Sehun with melancholic eyes and a sad smile. </p><p> </p><p>No, this is not sacrifice, nor over-protectiveness. Everything he did is because of— <em>devotion</em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>+</p>
<hr/><p>+</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Sehun got down from the kitchen carrying a tray of cooked <em>ramyeon</em>, two glasses of orange juice and a small dish of <em>kimchi</em>, Junmyeon was still fast asleep in the bed. It was surprising how he didn’t snore at all no matter how tired he was, though. Sehun slowly climbed into it, setting the tray far from Junmyeon’s feet and hovered above the man, leaning down to kiss his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon’s lashes fluttered before blinking awake, smiling at him. “Hello,”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Sehun smiled back and reached up to wipe the hint of drool from the man’s lips. His hair was so messy from their last night, but Sehun would imagine his hair looked the same as well.  “Breakfast?” </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon stretched lazily on the bed, and Sehun was glad he put the tray a bit away. “Yeah, breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>When Junmyeon sat up and rearranged the blanket to cover his lower body, Sehun turned to take the tray and put it on his lap. “Breakfast in bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Blinking in surprise, Junmyeon stared at the food. “Wait— breakfast in bed? I never had breakfast in bed before,” He looked incredibly touched. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get used to it, hyung. But since we’re in LA, and you have me as your boyfriend— you’re getting breakfast in bed.” He said it nonchalantly, but he knew Junmyeon noticed his heated cheeks. If it’s someone else, Sehun might have hidden his face away. But it’s Junmyeon, and Sehun never felt he needed to hide anything from him. </p><p> </p><p>“Boyfriend? That’s not the word, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s heart almost stopped, and he swallowed the thick bile rising in his throat as he avoided eye contact with Junmyeon and busied himself with arranging the plates. “Oh, well—”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the love of my life— boyfriend just doesn’t cut it.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt Junmyeon slide over, fingers wrapped around his neck as a kiss pressed to his cheek. Sehun’s eyes glanced over at Junmyeon’s sleepy smile and pretended as if his heart wasn’t beating like crazy and his eyes didn’t tear up.</p><p> </p><p>God— he's so in love it's driving him crazy. Sehun never imagined falling in love could be this intense. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a dork,” Sehun huffed as he wrapped his free arm around Junmyeon, pulling him close to his side until he was almost seated in Sehun's lap, though he had to be careful because of the tray. “And as I said, don’t get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon grinned and shrugged. “Hey, I have the love of my life got me breakfast in bed and a wake-up kiss; I feel lucky. I’ll take whatever I get,” he replied as he took the chopstick and picked the <em>ramyeon</em>, blowing it out and fed it to Sehun. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was right before five pm when Tiny-hyung found him sitting on a bench out in Beverly Hills, with a cap lowered over his eyes and surrounded by shopping bags. </p><p> </p><p>"You weren't lying when you said it was brutal," Tiny-hyung laughed, as he pushed aside two bags on the bench to make space for him to sit beside Sehun. Sehun looked up at hearing the familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, hyung." Sehun smiled. "Are you sure about meeting us here? How's work?" </p><p> </p><p>Tiny waved his hand dismissively, handing him a plastic cup of iced coffee. "Don't worry about it, it will be done by tonight. I only stop by to see how you guys are doing." He looked around the area. "Where's Suho?" </p><p> </p><p>"He's trying out some jackets now," Sehun sipped the drink while pointed out at a boutique not far from where they were sitting, then complained loudly. "I usually don't mind his choosy habit, but I'm tired. I swear I'm never going out shopping with him ever again."</p><p> </p><p>Tiny-hyung didn’t comment, only made a humming sound as he nodded amusedly. "You know, if you had told me about you two, I would have put some rose petals and scented candles as welcome gifts in the house." He said in a plain tone, trying to be careful. "And you can trust hyung, you don't need to hold yourself back in front of me."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun just smiled. He knew that they hyung would notice it. It had been quite obvious since day one. "We trust you enough, hyung. Believe me, we didn't hold back." He chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"It must be hard, isn't it," Tiny-hyung smiled back, his shoulders relaxed as he reached to pat Sehun's knee. The way he phrased it, it wasn't a question. "Can't imagine being at your place."</p><p> </p><p>"The members know though, so it's not like we're hiding anything," Sehun shrugged. "Surprisingly, it was Jongdae-hyung who figured it out first. Some of them already knew I had a big crush on Junmyeon, but it was Jongdae who noticed when we first got together."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Tiny looked surprised. "It was you? I thought Suho was the one who—" </p><p> </p><p>Sehun was surprised too; he never thought they gave that impression to the outsiders. He stopped and had to move some of the bags so it wouldn't disturb the passersby before continuing. "No, it was me.” Sehun bit the straw from his drink, contemplating. “He— He did love me, but it wasn't that way at first. When I first came out, I think he did start looking at me in a different light. But he had always been a high-morale person so he never dared to cross the line of hyung and dongsaeng." </p><p> </p><p>Tiny-hyung grew curious. “What did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned to himself, thinking back about all the things he did to get Junmeyon’s attention. “I, however, crossed as many lines as I could. Whenever someone mentioned how close we are, he always said how he thinks I’m like his real dongsaeng. I told them I already had a real hyung and I don’t need another one. And after that, I had to confess to him at least three times before he gave in.”</p><p> </p><p>They were silent for a while, distracted by the sight of an old man jogging past with a black bulldog.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it hard dating your own group member? Especially since he's your leader."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nodded. It wasn’t a lie, why should he be embarrassed about it? “That guy, he thinks too much. He’s worried how we would end up and we haven’t even started dating.” The ice in the coffee started to melt, and he had to brush his damp palm against his rough jeans. "But he's Kim Junmyeon before he's Suho. I knew him as Kim Junmyeon, and fell in love with Kim Junmyeon." </p><p> </p><p>He never voiced it out loud before. Funny how LA made him so loose and free. "Honestly, he's not the only one who is afraid of what the future is going to be. I'm scared too. Sometimes I can’t sleep because of it. But—”</p><p> </p><p>That’s it, isn’t it? No matter what excuse they both tried to come out with, the fact still—</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like the feelings will go away just like that. So why bother denying it? We’re trying— no, we <em>will</em> make this work."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun was surprised at his own determined tone. Having a second thought was never in his mind when it’s about getting what he wanted. He turned to look at Tiny-hyung, and the elder just stared at him with indescribable eyes. Probably as surprised as he was.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, Tiny sighed and patted Sehun’s knee again. “Just— call me whenever you come here again, yeah? It might not help much but— at least you two will have your own safe space here.” </p><p> </p><p>Sehun didn’t know what to say. Thankful just doesn’t cut it. </p><p> </p><p>More ice melted; the big one clink against the smaller one.</p><p> </p><p>They spotted Junmyeon coming out of the boutique, holding another shopping bag. He looked over before waving his hand, smiling widely. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thank god he's out. Let's pray he didn't change his mind about the clothes." Sehun sighed, standing up. Tiny also stood up with a small, amused chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon walked over to them and shoved the bags towards Sehun while Sehun gave him the half-drinked iced coffee. Junmyeon gratefully finished it. "Check it, I got the size that we both can wear. I picked white this time, we already had too much black. Wait— maybe it has to be a size smaller—" He frowned, eyes glancing over Sehun's body from head to toe. "Maybe I should go back to check on the other size—" </p><p> </p><p>Sehun quickly caught his arm. "No, no! It will fit. All your clothes fit me no matter the size, so it's fine. You don't need to go back."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon had the nerve to laugh before turning to Tiny. "Hyung, how is your work? Is everything fine?" </p><p> </p><p>"Everything is good, don't worry." Tiny smiled and patted his shoulder. "Actually, I'm here to tell you guys I booked a table at this cool rooftop bar, as an apology for today. They got great food, great atmosphere, and great cocktails too."</p><p> </p><p>Between the two of them, Sehun and Junmyeon gathered all their purchase and started following Tiny to the car park.</p><p> </p><p>"You really don't need to," Junmyeon said, looking worried that he might have caused their hyung trouble. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not a problem at all, besides, the guy who manages that place is an old buddy of mine. So it’s easy to get a table." He looked down at his watch. "Well, I gotta run. I texted you the address. The reservation is at 7."</p><p> </p><p>The bar was situated in West Hollywood, so it’s not that far from where they were. But it would take some time to reach the place with the LA traffic. "Sure, I'm starving, thank you, hyung." Sehun replied, opening the trunk and loaded their shopping bags inside. </p><p> </p><p>They made plans for tomorrow as Tiny promised to pick them up as per usual, and ran off while waving at them. </p><p> </p><p>When Sehun and Junmyeon reached the bar an hour later, they were greeted by a valet who offered to park their car. When Sehun gave the card Tiny handed to him before leaving, the valet driver showed them towards the glass entrance and asked them to take the elevator towards the top as there would be another attendant waiting for them. They said thanks as they rode the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>“This place looks promising,” Junmyeon commented as he looked at his reflection in the elevator’s mirror, fixing his hair.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the top floor, an attendant indeed was waiting for them at the front of the bar’s archway entrance. He led them through an impressive corridor with wooden floorings and lined with beautiful tropical flowers and greenery; decorated with hanging fairy lights that almost hit Sehun’s head and Junmyeon chuckled as he helped the disgruntled man by pushing the lights away. </p><p> </p><p>The restaurant slash bar was a beautiful place. Aside from the great atmosphere, they were seated at a table in the end corner of the open-air dining area, with a breathtaking view of downtown LA and the Hollywood Hills painted in orange and dark blue from the evening dusk. </p><p> </p><p>Since they arrived a bit early, their food wasn’t ready yet. So the waiter served them a bottle of Pinot Noir red wine and Sehun raised an eyebrow before Junmyeon agreed to a glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Like they said, I’m on vacation,” Junmyeon grinned as he swirled his glass before finishing it in a blink. It was time like this that reminded Sehun of how well Junmyeon took his alcohol despite not drinking much.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree,” Sehun grinned back, and clinked their glasses together before finishing his. </p><p> </p><p>They talked while taking pictures of each other, marveled at the sight of the city swallowed by the darkening sky and the impressive decor— before their food arrived on time. Their entree began with herb-roasted branzino, then continued with scallop gnocchi, lobster rolls, grilled octopus, with a side of parmesan-truffle fries.  </p><p> </p><p>“I really want to live in LA one day,” Sehun said, a bit light-headed with the wine, the food, the lights, and Junmyeon. “I wish this vacation never ends,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Junmyeon reached and tangled their fingers together. Sehun brushed his thumb over the skin of Junmyeon’s pulse. They were in an open, public space, with people laughing and talking in the background— and they were holding hands. “That’s a nice idea. Maybe you should think about it again after you finish your mandatory service.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun hummed and leaned over the table, supporting his chin with his free hand. “Don’t you want to live here as well?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I—I don’t know.” Junmyeon whispered, his smile dropped, but his eyes were looking at Sehun like he holds the answers to every questions in the entire world. “I honestly don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Sehun brought the back of Junmyeon’s hand to his lips. “It’s okay,” he said in a soft voice. “It’s okay, I understand. We still have time.” </p><p> </p><p>“We still have time,” Junmyeon repeated, nodding as well. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun brushed another kiss to the fingers he’s holding on to, tightly. “No matter what, I still love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon titled his head, eyes big and smiling widely. “So sudden?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You think I don’t love you?”</p><p> </p><p>A breathy giggle caught his ears as Junmyeon leaned close from across the table. “I don’t doubt that, but it’s not often to hear you say that out loud. So I’m always surprised whenever you say it.” His eyes were gentle and sparkling. Sehun wanted to stare at those eyes forever. “I love you too, Sehunnie.”</p><p> </p><p>Their moment was interrupted when the waiter who had been serving them the whole night came with a plate of chocolate cake and sorbet. “Here’s your dessert, enjoy your meal.” And then he looked at their entwined hands and smiled. “Would you like me to take a picture of you two together?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon jumped at the offer. “Yes, please.” he said happily as he handed his phone. The waiter accepted it, opened the camera and stood a bit further so he can take their picture with the whole background.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go,” the waiter gave the camera, as the pleased Junmyeon thanked him. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He said before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun turned when Junmyeon showed him the picture. They were the perfect picture of a happy couple, holding hands and smiling— they both looked like they’re in love. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I might follow you and live with you if you ever decide to move here,” Junmyeon said nonchalantly, saving the picture and humming pleasantly. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun, who was in the middle of pouring wine into their glasses, stopped. “You will?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Junmyeon glanced at him, cheeks flushing red. His soft, brown hair brushed his forehead from the night wind and Sehun almost fell forward to kiss him. “One day— maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>Who cares if anyone saw them; Sehun stood and bent over the table to give Junmyeon a quick kiss on the lips. “I’ll take it.”</p><p> </p><p>The chocolate cake and sorbet they shared at the rooftop bar in downtown LA was the best dessert Sehun had ever tasted in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Admiration?” Chanyeol stared at him as if he lost his head. “You first saw him when you’re fourteen at the trainee studio and you thought you— admired him?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun who had just finished stretching in front of the mirror in their practice studio, glared at his hyung and sighed. “Yeah? What’s the problem?” It was getting annoying. Chanyeol was the one who prodded him to tell how he first met Junmyeon, and now he’s getting on his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>And it’s because a certain someone who he rather not-named— <em>Baekhyun, to be precise</em>— didn’t know how to keep quiet and ended up telling Chanyeol about his relationship with the leader. Junmyeon was right; that guy didn’t know how to keep secrets at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, when I first saw him, the first word I thought was— annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun snorted. “Well, we’re different.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re also a bit slow aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun had to take a deep sigh before turning to the taller man. “And why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not admiration— that’s a <em>crush</em>.” Chanyeol said, matter-of-factly. “You had a crush on our leader since you’re fourteen.” Then it hit him, what he just said. “Oh my god, you had a <em>crush on our leader back when he was such a fucking boring person at fourteen</em>—<em>”</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Can you be a little bit quiet?” Sehun rolled his eyes, and just in time, the door opened and the rest of the members walked in noisily. He was quick to spot Junmyeon, dressed in a giant hoodie that Sehun was positive was <em>his</em>— smiling with his crescent eyes and sweet cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it wasn’t a crush,” Sehun said, and moved to leave Chanyeol mumbling alone to himself and towards Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Actually, he was aware of his dense self. From the start— all those feelings he had struggled to name after all these years—</p><p> </p><p>could only be simplified to— <em>love</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- end -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>